


【卜岳】他的人鱼

by Morison



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morison/pseuds/Morison
Summary: 人外预警。夜班保安Katto和人鱼Pinkray。Produced By 德令LOFTER id: Morison29微博：不学习如何关怀你的众多男神渣作轻拍。





	1. Chapter 1

————————

他们今天抓回来的东西一定很珍贵。

Katto看了会儿手机，终于下定决心走到那个厚厚的羊毛毡边上。里面的是个活物吗？捂这么严实不怕憋死？

但是很快他就有答案了。安静的环境里输氧管的声音变得再清晰不过。Katto做了个深呼吸，轻轻掀起羊毛毡的一角——

然后他就愣住了。羊毛毡底下是一个巨大的水族箱，现在这个箱子底部躺着一个「人」——如果忽略他身后长长的尾巴的话。这是一只有着白色拖尾的人鱼。房间里很暗，于是他的尾巴更是白得刺目。同时他的肌肤也很白，如果忽略两只小臂上的，以及右肩上的三块儿纹身的话。Katto眯着眼睛仔细看，肩膀上的是海怪和铆，两只小臂上的大约是某种他不懂的语言。

这个男人的头发也是白色的。不算长，但是能看出来很茂盛。两侧推过青皮，但是已经长出来了。他的眉毛和睫毛倒是黑的。Katto开始想还有哪里会带有颜色。哦，对，眼睛，还有眼睛。

睡在水族箱里的人眉头皱了皱，尾巴无意识地扫动，搅出一个小漩涡。Katto下意识地把手贴在玻璃壁上，于是躺在里面的人瞬间睁开了眼睛。啊，黑色的眼珠子。「你是谁？」他听见有一个声音在自己心里悄悄说，「放我回去！」那个声音很焦急，「放我回去……我的儿子还在等我……」

Katto突然往后倒去在地上摔了个结结实实的屁股蹲。他意识到那个来自自己心里的声音是这个人鱼搞出来的。通过的媒介是水和玻璃壁——这个人鱼能读心，还能控制人的思维。

人鱼「站」了起来。他的手贴在玻璃壁上，眼睛里满是乞求地看着Katto。于是Katto鬼使神差地又把手贴了上去。他心里清楚，其实这也是那个人鱼的旨意。

「你是把我抓过来的人吗？我没有见过你。」「我是这里的夜班保安。」「哦……」人鱼的头发在水里像海藻一样慢慢随着水波晃动。「那你可以……把我放走吗？我能感觉到附近有海洋，你把我放进去就行了。」

Katto把手撤回来并且摇了摇头。他没有如此高的权限，他也不敢去给这个素未谋面的「生物」这么大的帮助。在这里当夜班保安当久了能见到各种各样的怪物——挥着翅膀的猫，长着角的老虎，四蹄都是人类手掌模样的鹿，还有很多。说实话，它们大多都是丑恶的。但是今天这一只不同。这是一只美丽的人鱼。

Katto看见他的眼里流出了泪水——这可是在水族箱里啊？可是那晶莹的，钻石一般的，在水里慢慢「碎裂」开的液体显然是眼泪。那只人鱼在哭。他在哭什么？哦，他刚才好像提到了儿子。

于是Katto难免生出一些恻隐之心。虽然他还没结婚，更别提有孩子，但是他多多少少能感同身受一位父亲在这样的时刻会有多么焦急。「等等，那是你儿子？这么大了？！」他看见了那个有着火红色头发的，脸上长着小雀斑的男孩子。他的尾巴也是耀目的赤红。

「嗯……他喊我妈妈。」显然，刚才人鱼已经在他脑海中重现了自己被抓走的景象。他继续向Katto传达讯息，「我叫做Pinkray……我们本来不是在这片海域生活的。但是他说很想看看母国的风景，于是我就带着他回来……没想到我被抓住了。幸好他那个时候接收到了我发出的警告，很安全地躲在水底。但是……但是……」Katto意识到自己竟然听见了抽泣的声音，「他还没有学会捕猎！如果我不及时回去的话……他会活活饿死的！」

Katto看见自己眼前的那只小人鱼越来越清晰。那是一个约莫十六七岁的男孩子，躲在深海的礁石后方，不断地向外发出信号想要召回自己的「妈妈」。Katto感觉自己脸上一阵湿润——他开始和这只人鱼共情了。他也在流泪。

于是Katto把厚重的羊毛毡放下，默默回到桌边继续吃他的蒸饺。很幸运的是羊毛毡的另一端没有发出什么噪音，那只人鱼好像默默读懂了他的冷漠。

第二天晚上过来的时候那个巨大水族箱竟然没有挪过位置。这可稀奇——实际上这里不过是一个仓库，一个中转站，所有东西都会在第二天被运走，并不再次过夜。Katto在心里天人交战了一会儿，还是选择了走过去掀开羊毛毡的一角。

那只人鱼又在睡觉。但是这一次他好像有什么不同——他的脖子上有一圈闪闪发亮的金属。

他的人鱼，被套上了一只金属制的项圈。

Katto把手贴在玻璃壁上，但是这一次人鱼没有迅速醒来。他像是什么都感觉不出来一样，依然很安静地睡着。直到大约一分钟以后，Katto蹲得腿麻了，挪动身体的时候让一直被他挡在背后的强光灯的光线透了进来晃在了他的眼睛上，他才惊慌地睁眼。

这一次他可没有昨天那么气定神闲了。他匆匆忙忙地立起来，不断拍打着玻璃壁。他张开嘴，就有大团大团的气泡涌出来。他在说话，可是他发不出声音。Katto摇摇头表示自己听不见，于是Pinkray拧着眉毛做出一个表示「果然」的神情。他游到光线照不太到的地方动作了些什么，然后回来的时候手里抓着一截断掉的温度计。水族箱的底部铺了薄薄一层细沙，Katto意识到Pinkray是在写字给自己看。

「他们在我身上扣了金属，我没有办法直接和你沟通思维了。」这只人鱼倒是写得一手好字。「那你能听见我说话吗？通过耳朵？」Pinkray点了点头，做了一个把被水波晃散的头发拢到耳后的动作，Katto感觉自己好像被什么东西击中了，有些心跳加速。不过Pinkray没有注意到这个细节，只是兀自接着写，「现在是几点了？」

Katto把手机屏幕亮起来竖在玻璃壁外面，但是Pinkray立即用手挡住了眼睛。「太亮了？」Katto发问。Pinkray点了点头，于是Katto调转手机，念出了上面的时间。紧接着，他又被吓得一屁股坐在地上——Pinkray好像暴怒一样狠狠地拍了一下玻璃壁。Katto感觉，他仿佛看见了Pinkray嘴里有尖利的獠牙。甚至于他能读懂他的唇语。他在说，你们如何敢？！

但是那又好像不过是一瞬间的幻影一样。Katto揉了揉眼睛，看见他的人鱼依然维持着那个哀伤但是好像又挺矜贵的神情。他忍不住去幻想如果他是来自于某个类似于童话设定的人鱼国的话，应该是一个位高权重的贵族类角色？要不然怎么会如此惨淡地被困在水族箱里依然能维持这种气场。

他确实是在说话，但是并不是什么重话，只是一味地乞求他放自己离开。Katto能看出来，那两片唇瓣里吐出的气泡，迅速翻滚着浮上水面，他在说求求您，求求您。

Katto又把羊毛毡放下了。

第三天过来的时候那个巨大的水族箱已经被移走，原本摆着它的地方换了一个小一点儿的被防水帆布遮着的小箱子。Katto松了口气，但是又在心里默默感觉到难过——糟糕，我已经开始想念那只人鱼。

他想这可能是那只人鱼第一天见到自己的时候对自己思维的控制还没有完全消弭。真是狡猾的生物啊。Katto白天一般会泡在网吧度过，傍晚回到仓库里的那个小屋子里睡个觉，等到午夜睁开眼睛上班。这两天他都没有打游戏，而是着了魔一般不停搜索有关人鱼的资料，甚至于还花一瓶饮料钱在隔壁打印店打印了一些出来。

今天的布下面会是什么呢……看这个笼子的大小，通体金黄的狐狸？Katto随意揭起一角，然后愣在了原地。

依然是那条人鱼。Pinkray的两只手垫在脑袋下面像一个人类一样侧身睡着，然后在感觉有光照在脸上的那一瞬间醒了过来。Katto这才发现他的鱼缸顶部焊了一层不锈钢栏杆。Pinkray的手伸出来，然后赶在他返过闷儿之前湿淋淋地和他十指相扣。

「救救我。」他又听见了那个声音。这次是通过耳朵听见了，人鱼隔着栏杆和他对视，水珠不断地从他脸颊上流下去。不知道为什么他们给他换了极为狭窄的鱼缸，现在他连立也立不起来了，只能维持着躺着和半仰卧起坐的姿势。他的头发还在水里慢慢晃动，像是什么真金白银制成的奢侈品水草配饰。

然后Katto听见自己的声音干涩地说，你的儿子在哪里，我替你去救他。

【待续】

……别骂了，又是个连载。


	2. Chapter 2

————————

人鱼听见他的话笑了。Katto低下头把耳朵凑到他嘴边等他的地址，却感觉到一阵潮湿。是Pinkray伸出他那鲜红的舌头极为快速地在他耳边舔了一下，「那你放我走呗。」他们俩的手还在紧紧地十指相扣，像是爱侣。

Katto连忙想把手抽出来，那只人鱼却抓得更紧。「你只要把我放进海里就行了……我会报答你的。真的。」他的眼神诚挚而清澈，却更显得像是一个美妙的陷阱。Katto意识到即使被限制了能力，也不能忽视Pinkray是一个危险的生物的现实。这是一只能魅惑人心的妖物。

「他们为什么给你换了这么小的水族箱？」Katto决定转移话题。Pinkray显现出一点儿不自在，「我不知道。」他答得坦荡。「那么不如让我反问一句，你们抓我是想做什么？」

Katto不知道。他只是一个夜班保安，平时甚至会刻意避嫌不去过问仓库里都经手过什么生物，又对这些生物们做了什么。他做过最过线的举动可能就是在无聊的时候掀开那些遮罩物看看底下都藏了什么。这是一个微妙的共识——仓库的所有者默许了他的行为，他们倒是也并没有防着Katto。

于是他摇了摇头。「我不知道。」「你不知道……行吧。」Pinkray盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，然后慢慢躺回了水里。他的肋骨两侧有正在翕动的腮，能看见不停地有小气泡跑出来，咕噜咕噜地爬向水面。但是慢慢的没有气泡跑出来了。Katto看了一会儿，紧接着恍然大悟般跪在地上拼命敲击玻璃壁，盯着闭着眼睛躺在那里的Pinkray，「你做什么！哎！」

自杀。他看见Pinkray张开嘴，有一串气泡翻涌而上。在对于对方目的有一个猜测以后读懂对方的唇语就不再是难事。于是他继续猛力敲击玻璃壁，「你别死啊，你死了你儿子怎么办？」

「再饿下去他只会比我死得更快！」Pinkray又浮上了水面，和Katto隔着栏杆对视，「如果Didi死了，我想我一个人活着也没什么意思。」

原来那只红的叫Didi。Katto看着Pinkray的表情，愤怒而绝望，完全不像这两天以来的那种不紧不慢且略带优越感的样子。他再次放低姿态乞求Katto，「我保证，确认了Didi的安危我就会回来。我就算要逃，也要在他们把我脖子上的这圈金属摘了以后再走，对吧？」他伸手去抚摸Katto的脸颊。今天白天他在外面边走路边看手机，没留神被树枝划出一道小口子。Katto感觉那个小小的伤口仿佛被冰冷的海水包围，然而等他再次摸到自己的脸，那一块儿皮肤已经重新平整而光滑。

「你？！」「举手之劳。」Pinkray看着他的眼睛，「你只需要给我两个小时的时间……我说过，我会报答你的。」不知道为什么，Katto总觉得那个金属项圈似乎并不能限制Pinkray的能力，他依然拥有操控人思维的力量。他甚至有些想把手伸进栏杆缝隙里去摸摸Pinkray的脸——实际上这是很危险的行为，他以前从来不会有把手伸进笼子里摸摸那些珍禽异兽的冲动——但是现在他还真就这么做了。触摸到水面的时候他打了个激灵，意识到自己的危险行为。不过好在Pinkray很乖顺地让他把手贴在自己脸上，甚至于主动蹭了蹭，「求求您，救救我。」

「……那也只能是明晚。要打开你这箱子没那么容易你知道吧。」Katto最终还是败下阵来做出了让步。Pinkray很高兴地重新躺了下来，侧着头隔着玻璃冲Katto笑。Katto感觉自己心里仿佛有什么东西开始默默生根发芽。他再一次感觉到恐惧，放下防水帆布逃回了自己的小桌子边上。

第二天他起床上班的时候发现研究员们竟然还没走。这很不寻常，一般来说他出来的时候仓库里已经空无一人，只有他和他要看守的货物们。这已经是连续三天出现特殊状况了——美丽的怪物，没及时搬走的箱子，加班的研究员，明天会是什么？Katto伸了个懒腰，走到一个平时路上碰见会互相点点头打招呼的研究员背后做了个弹舌。「哎哟你别吓人。」那个研究员抖了一下，发现是Katto以后松了一口气。「难得看见你们呗。」「加班呢，我也头痛。」

Katto往水箱了瞄了一眼，Pinkray安安静静地躺在水底一动不动，不知道是睡觉还是被麻醉了。研究员揉揉酸疼的脖子，「没见过吧，货真价实的人鱼，我昨儿看见他的时候也惊了。」

Katto连忙说是啊是啊开眼了。他想起来昨天晚上Pinkray问自己的那句话，开口提问，「你们抓他回来干什么的？」「这能告诉你吗？」研究员挑了下眉毛，「你回去歇着吧，麻药还有三小时才过去，而我们最起码四十分钟以后走。」

没有再纠缠的理由了。Katto回到房间里躺床上打了会儿游戏，但是那个好奇的心思始终得不到缓解也确实折磨人。我是不是被那只人鱼控制了？他心里冷不丁钻出这样一个念头。他在借我的嘴问他想问的问题……但是我也确实想知道。以前的动物抓回来转手就会卖掉或者进研究栋，他怎么在这里停了两天了还没有要转移的意思？

于是他又出了房间。外面已经关灯，只剩下那个和他略熟的研究员在收拾东西。Katto赶紧跑过去，在他耳边freestyle着不停提问，一副你不交代就别想走了的意思。「不是，你总得告诉我为什么不搬走他对吧？那这么一活物每天晚上跟我一起呆这儿我也害怕对吧！」

「……算了算了。告诉你也无妨。」研究员像是自暴自弃一样抓抓头发，「不搬走他是因为其实这只人鱼不是我们的目标。还有一只小的，我们打算抓到以后一起移动。」

「小的？」Katto觉得自己好像明白他在说什么，但他面上并不多做表示，仍是照常发问。「是的，我们要找的是一只金瞳的人鱼，抽取它的血液以制取长生不老药。」研究员的脸上显露出幸福的神情，仿佛已经看见了美好的未来。「……疯了吧。」Katto小声吐槽，「这世界上怎么可能有长生不老药。」「那你觉得世界上存在人鱼吗？还不是在你眼前出现了？」研究员感觉自己和Katto话不投机，懒得再跟他多啰嗦，「行，你看好他，我走了。」

Katto等研究员彻底离开以后掀开防水布，蹲在鱼缸外面看着Pinkray。他还在睡着，白色的头发缓慢地晃动。不知道是不是错觉，Katto感觉就这两天的功夫Pinkray的头发已经又长长了一些。他忍不住伸出指尖在玻璃板上游移，描绘Pinkray侧脸的线条，从额头到鼻尖再到唇峰再到下巴。他还去凑过去看Pinkray的拖尾和上半身连接处的样子。折射出奇异光芒的鳞片从肌肤里生长出来然后交叠着向下，最后是薄到近乎透明的末端。

他像是着魔一般蹲在那里耗费了两个小时，腿麻了以后就跪在地上看躺在箱子里的他的人鱼。Katto拿手机拍下了Pinkray两只小臂上的纹身，他想知道这是什么语言，什么意思。

最后他看见Pinkray的手指动了动，大抵是麻药的劲儿终于过去了。「嘿，听见没？他们要去抓你儿子了。」「我知道。」Pinkray紧紧闭着眼睛，这使得Katto想起来他曾经在奢侈品鉴赏课中的艺术品专题里看过的那些油画。那些古老的圣母，圣女，献祭品，总之这类悲天悯人的意向们脸上也是这种神情。他看着从Pinkray嘴里冒出来的气泡，在水面上炸开发出小小的一声「啵」。

「救救我……」他浮出水面，但是只有嘴和下巴露在外面，上半脸还是在水里。「他们快把我弄死了，我如果继续呆在这缸水里可能都活不过今晚。真过分……他们在水里加麻醉，我现在感觉我的脊椎像是融化了一样。很痛……真的痛……」他皱着眉头。Katto把脑袋探到栏杆上方和他对视，结果更是把他痛苦的神情一收眼底。他感觉自己的心仿佛是被一只看不见的大手给捏紧了，攥得生疼，像是从海绵里挤出血来。

「你等我去拿工具。」箱子的顶部和主体之间被四把锁分别扣住，但是Katto正巧曾经学习过如何撬锁。Pinkray小声说谢谢你。他的眼角又渗出了泪液，在水里闪闪发亮。Katto甚至怀疑会不会像是童话故事中一般，人鱼的眼泪会变成珍珠。

回去的路上路过桌子的时候Katto看见自己的手机抖了一下，电量还剩最后百分之五。他拿起来看了一眼，发现有一条两小时之前的短信。

是研究员离开后不久发给他的。「刚才忘了和你说了。别和那个人鱼聊天！不要跟他交流！如果他试图接触你的话，不要接受他的交流！」

【待续】

大家没注意到上一章最后的十指相扣吗！气气！


	3. Chapter 3

————————

被拖进水里那一瞬间，Katto明白了，自己该遵循那条短信的指引的，他应该听研究员的话。

不是没有犹豫过，但是实在是回到房间拿工具箱再折回来到水族箱的这段路太短了，没办法搞什么过多的天人交战。Katto一看见Pinkray的眼睛就像着了魔一样，哪怕Pinkray要让他做这种危险，会被开除一百次的行为，他都乖乖照办，甚至于在已经思考过自己是不是有被精神控制的这种可能以后依旧愿意去执行。

他的脑袋里又在演童话——巫婆拿出咕噜咕噜冒着紫色泡泡的魔药，哄骗小美人鱼喝下去。于是小美人鱼甘之如饴。

现在他明白了为什么研究员告诫他不要和人鱼交流，甚至于他隐约猜到了为什么关押人鱼的箱子变小了。Katto感觉自己在窒息。氧气不充足，倒立的头部位置，被猛地突然拽进去以至于根本来不及像平时水中憋气一样先吸一大口，他甚至于在心里想着我还年轻呐。Katto感觉自己的眼前开始冒金色的小星星了，类似于平时没吃饱饭然后搬重物时候的感觉。他在缺氧，他喘不上气。

人鱼的拖尾有力地紧紧攀在他的腰上，现在他被彻底卷进了这个狭窄的水族箱，被死死地压在冰凉的缸底。他有点儿怕人鱼要把那个不锈钢焊成的顶盖也卷上来然后扣起来，把他锁在这里面。他的胸腔两侧可没有能供他水中呼吸的腮，他真的会死的。Katto开始恐惧，但是他又没有力气挣扎。过长时间的缺氧使得他四肢乏力，做不出任何动作，只剩下意识游移。

而就是在这个时候，他感觉到有温热的唇覆在自己的唇上，为他渡来氧气。

是他的人鱼在捧着他的脸亲吻他。

Katto又看见了那片海洋。这一次不是捕杀场景的重现，而是很温馨的亲子场景。有着长长白色拖尾的人鱼牵着红色拖尾的那只，在鱼群的护送下向远方游去。虽然只有背影，Katto却觉得自己能想象出正面会有多美。他看见Pinkray身上的肌肉随着游动的动作一松一弛，背后的琵琶骨能看出轮廓。他的身体线条是利索而又流畅的，尾巴尖灵活地在水里卷动，上半身却又像是雕塑大师最得意的作品。阳光透过水面折射进来，铺在他的后背上。

然后Katto感觉到自己又重新躺在了地上。他抚着胸口大喘气，清晰地明白到能自由地呼吸是一件多么美妙的事情。Pinkray上半身探出水面，趴在水族箱的边缘伸出胳膊替他顺气，「你今晚会做个好梦的，真的，人鱼的吻有这个功效。这个报答够不够？」

「我差点死掉你知道吗！」Katto冲他大吼，「万一我淹死了呢？」

Pinkray看起来有点儿委屈，「可是我怎么可能看着你在我眼前淹死呢。」Katto的保安制服湿透了，紧紧贴在身上，甚至于还在往下淌水。Pinkray托着下巴看他，用白色的拖尾把水从玻璃缸里朝外泼，一下一下打在Katto身上，「哎……要不这样，你去换身衣服，顺便帮我换个水，行吗？」

Katto边从地上爬起来边小声抱怨你前两天求我的时候态度可比这好多了。Pinkray眼里的光暗淡下去了，「求求您……」「啊行行行——」Katto有些头痛，他看不得Pinkray那个可怜巴巴的样子。他已经明白了这个人鱼就是在使苦肉计，可他偏偏吃这一套。

换衣服的时候他再次清醒过来。我在做什么？协助一只货品越狱？他看了一眼监视器屏幕，Pinkray依然躺在那里闭目养神。缸里的水已经满到溢出来了，聚成一股流向库房边缘的排水槽。整理好一切以后Katto又犯了难，「哎，我怎么把你运过去啊？找个拖车？」「啊。」Pinkray点点头，「麻烦你了。」

Katto想了一下，拖车在仓库的另外半边。「你等我去推过来。」「好。」Pinkray看起来很兴奋，尾巴尖在不停摆动，搅起欢乐的水花。

然而就是这个时候门口的机械女声把一人一人鱼都吓了一跳。「……什么东西。」Pinkray的脸色一下煞白，甚至于躺下去躲回了水里。Katto也是觉得浑身的血液一冷。机械女声播报完开门请求以后是那个研究员欢乐的声音，「那谁，我想起来今晚有球赛！仓库不是有大投影仪嘛，我带着夜宵来给你送温暖啦！」

Katto和Pinkray迅速地对视一眼。Pinkray闭上了眼睛，紧紧咬着嘴唇动作轻到不能再轻地微微点了点头。这个时候已经没法儿顾及他的不情不愿了，Katto迅速把锁挂回去，又把防水布遮好，然后去开仓库的卷闸门。好在里面的地面材质帮忙，水已经都渗下去，看不出蹊跷。Katto如坐针毡地陪着研究员看了场球赛，天都亮了才把对方送走。

「我真羡慕你啊，你白天还能补补觉，我估计吃个早餐就要过来打卡上班了。」研究员捂着嘴打哈欠，「嘿你别说，拿这巨幅投影看球赛还真挺爽，其实昨晚那个越位啊我觉得……」

Pinkray在Katto掀开防水布的一瞬间就把手伸了出来，「这都过去多少天了！Didi……我能感受到的气息越来越微弱了，我不知道这是单纯因为离开海域太久还是别的什么。」他的手又无力地垂了回去，落在水里砸出两小片水花，「如果他出了什么事的话，我不会原谅自己。」

「但是你白天能去吗？」Katto想着要不咱俩今晚再试试，机会还是有的。「你看啊，你又不愿意让我替你去……我还不想跑那一趟呢。」他打了个哈欠，「我真挺困的。」

「不行，你必须去。」Pinkray最后纠结了一下，还是咬牙切齿地说了，「坐50路公交车，到达底站以后向北一直走走到海边，你会看见一个废弃的码头……去之前在便利店里买包糖，随便什么牌子都行，最好是进口的。撒到水里，Didi会浮上来捡糖。」

他再次把手伸出栏杆揪着Katto的领子，把衬衫打湿了一大片儿，「别带手机去！万一有人定位你就糟了！」

Katto下车的一瞬间想立即调头钻回去。太冷了，临近海边风就这么大，天知道真到了他说的那个什么码头会不会直接被吹到冻僵。他捏了捏口袋里的果汁软糖，决定还是咬咬牙完成任务，就当日行一善。这里人烟稀少，大中午的也空无一人。就在Katto以为自己是不是手机指南针失灵的时候他看见了Pinkray所描述的废弃码头。于是他走过去，把糖袋撕开来，把糖撒进水里。

水面默默吞噬了那几颗糖果。过了大约一刻钟，Katto打完一局游戏的时候他才看见水里有越来越清晰的红色头发。就像一团火，要从海的深处冲出来。他把手机收好，抄着口袋默默等着人鱼浮上水面的那一秒。

然后他就被再次拽进了水里。冰冷的海水打湿了他身上的夹克衫，吸水后格外沉重，压着他往深处坠。但是很快他又被拖着浮上水面，摁着肩膀抵在岸边的瓷砖上。他后背硌到了一个附生在砖缝里的海螺，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。

「把我妈妈还给我！」这应该就是Didi了。火红色的头发和拖尾，白皙的皮肤，小雀斑，精灵一样美好的容貌。Katto下意识地伸出手帮他摘下黏在脸颊上的水草，于是他感觉到掐着自己肩膀的手加重了力道。「把我妈妈还！给！我！」他再次吼出他的要求。

「你再喊大声点儿，把抓捕队喊过来，保证你俩早日团圆。」Katto冻得牙齿打颤，「你们人鱼怎么这么爱拖人下水啊？是Pinkray让我来看看你，他担心你不会捕食，要饿肚子了。」

Didi手上突然松了劲，吓得Katto赶紧伸手去抓岸边的铁链免得自己又沉下去。Didi把拖尾扬起来给他借力，让他爬到岸上。「真的吗？」「真的真的。」Katto想起来Pinkray那个消沉的样子，「他很担心你，求了我两天了让我放他过来看看你。但是……反正他现在还在仓库里躺着。」

「我挺好的。」Didi小声回答他。他看起来很伤心，「他现在怎么样了？你是什么人？他怎么会相信你的？」「我是看守他的人。」Katto觉得再穿着夹克可能真要冻死了，索性脱下来。「他没办法了就信任我了呗。他真的很担心你。哎，我给你带了点儿鱼肉，你凑活吃吧。」

回去的公交车上开了暖气，Katto终于感觉捡回半条命。他坐在最后一排靠着车窗打盹儿。中午的阳光晒在他身上让他渐渐回温。

等等，不对。

Katto突然反应过来有一个地方不对劲。

Didi的眼睛也是红色的啊？那他们说的要找的金瞳的人鱼……在哪儿？

【待续】

我快乐！终于有人意识到Pinky未必是傻白甜弱了，他也有可能是切黑啊切黑！


	4. Chapter 4

————————

「你得赔我手机你知道吧。」Katto坐在水族箱外面吃一桶泡面。Pinkray隔着玻璃板向他怒目而视，把脸探出水面说话，「我不是警告你不要带手机！万一被定位！」

「所以说，我跟那孩子讲了让他换个地方躲。」Katto想起来Didi在阳光下向远方游去的身影，「反正回到水里，不管隔多远你都能找到他不是吗？」

Pinkray点了点头，于是他的头发就又散开来，「是的，只要他在水里我就能感知到他。甚至于我被抓进来的第一天，我还依然能感受到他就藏在我们分别时的那个礁石下面……但是这太危险了！你有没有想过你被发现有Didi的线索你也会大难临头的？」

「我无所谓。」Katto把最后一口汤喝完。「哎，你这几天吃什么过的？」「……生鱼肉。能看出来很贵，但是也能感觉出来很不新鲜。」Pinkray背过身去不看Katto，他还有些生气。Katto很想告诉他自己依然带了手机是因为他的身体里有追踪器，是他当初作为预备役干员的时候被埋进去的，所以带不带手机都能被抓到。但是他想了想又懒得说，索性换个话题，「你想吃泡面吗？」

Pinkray摇了摇头，还用尾巴把水往外撩了撩，正巧砸在Katto脚边。「你别生气啊。」Katto有点后悔，早知道就不告诉他了。确实，手机的事情他没放在心上，但是对于不知情的Pinkray而言这很致命。「Didi看起来气色挺好的，不像是饿了好几天的样子。是那只金瞳的人鱼去喂他了吧？你不用担心，他看起来挺好的。」

水面翻涌出几个气泡，看来Pinkray想说些什么，但是终究没有开口。Katto帮他把箱子周围的锁扣打开，「我跟你道歉行不？你别生气了……你跟我生气没用你知道吧，要是你再想知道Didi的安危，你还是要依赖我。」他有种隐秘的幸福感。你还是要依赖我——他和他的人鱼构筑了一个不起眼的契约关系。生死与共呼吸共存，从他替Pinkray打开箱子的那一瞬间开始他们就是被拴在一根绳子上的蚂蚱。

Pinkray破水而出，然后拢了拢头发。水流从他的脸颊上流下去，Katto感觉自己隐约看见他脸上还有什么图腾。他半闭着眼睛把脸上的水抹个干净，「我要吃泡面。」「好好好。」Katto去帮他泡了一碗，「你自己数二百个数啊，我手机坏了，计时器用不了了。」

Pinkray瞪了他一眼，「手机给我看看。」「还有修手机的功能？厉害啊！」「如果进水以后你没有开过机我就能修。要是电路板已经烧坏了那我也救不过来。」他把手机合在掌心里，有细小的水流顺着他的手腕流下去。Katto下意识地目光黏在那个水流上，从Pinkray的手腕往下看。他的下半身还保持着「坐」在水里的姿势，只能模模糊糊看见白色的鳞片。

Katto想起来自己下午做的那个梦。一场大梦。一场春梦。一场美梦。

他回到仓库的时候已经是下午三点多了。所幸人都在里面，他把夹克抱在手里，下身又是牛仔裤，也看不出来曾经落过水。回房间后他把湿透的衣服随手脱了丢到洗衣机里，直接裹上被子开睡。这一次他的梦里彻彻底底都是Pinkray了。他梦见自己也变成了人鱼，在水里游动。但是他的目光牢牢黏在Pinkray一张一合说着话的，翕动着的两瓣唇上。「你说什么？」他开口去问。Pinkray却只是露出恍然大悟的神情，然后闭上了嘴。他想要低头看看自己如果是人鱼的话拖尾会是什么颜色，但是梦境迅速进入了下一环节。

他又梦到自己坐在一片野湖旁边的草地上。Pinkray上半身探出水面，抱着一碗红烧牛肉面压在草地上吃得正香。他梦到自己穿着那套每每路过商场都要驻足观看，但是一直没有敢真的动手买下来的衣服。他突发奇想想去水边看看自己的倒影，结果只在水里看见那个火红色头发的人鱼。

Didi愤怒地冲他大吼，「把我妈妈还给我！」紧接着水面破裂了，取而代之的是Pinkray放大在他面前的脸。他从水里爬出来，湿淋淋地抱着Katto，亲吻他的眉骨，伸出手指点他的耳朵尖。「Katto，你耳朵很红。」他还是一贯地有条不紊，甚至于一人一人鱼正式搅到一块儿，他下意识地伸手往下摸，摸到光滑的鳞片触感时也没觉得太奇怪。

Pinkray面色潮红地看着他，「我说了，你会做个好梦的……你潜意识里想梦见什么。你就能梦见什么。心想事成，这个报答你满不满意？」

在临近最后一步的时候Katto从梦境里摔了出来。他愤怒地把闹钟砸到墙上然后换衣服准备上班。

掀开被子的一瞬间Katto又开始对着自己的裤裆发呆——要洗裤子了。他想冲出去问问Pinkray是不是你又入侵了我的意识，还是你那儿子搞了什么鬼——但是Katto感觉Didi或许并不具有读心的能力，要不然他在把我拖进水里的那一瞬间肯定就直接入侵我的脑内思维了，何必还要开口再问。

他想起来Didi叹的那口气。小少年抱着他的脖子凑在他颈侧闻了许久，吓得他一动不敢动。「虽然很微弱但是确实有。」小少年的语气里有几乎是微不可查的醋意。Katto不敢告诉他Pinkray亲了自己一口，只能以沉默做回答。

「既然他信任你，那我也姑且信任你。」他说话语气里有少年人特有的那种，硬是要跟你反着来的叛逆劲儿，就像是每个普普通通的高中生一样。「告诉妈妈别担心我，我挺好的，倒是他，注意安全……」他看起来有点想哭的样子，那个委屈劲儿和Pinkray如出一辙，让Katto不禁怀疑总不能真的是亲生儿子吧。「我会想办法的！我会想办法救他出来的！」

Katto和Didi击掌为誓保证自己会在不和工作职责冲突的前提下尽可能保护Pinkray。Didi游走前盯着他的脸看了很久，突然笑了起来。但是Katto还没来得及问他为什么笑他就一个猛子扎回水里了。人鱼游动的速度很快，就像是火苗在海水里熄灭，又像是琥珀中心的焰色，朦朦胧胧。

Pinkray上半身探出来托着下巴和Katto一起看电影。Katto隐约能感觉到他的人鱼并不是一直生活在水里的，他对于这些陆地上的东西很熟悉。看完电影以后他把防水布遮回去，回到自己的桌子边上打盹儿准备迎接白天的人过来上班。

「嘿！醒醒！」还是上次那个跟他一起看球赛的研究员。他把Katto推醒，献宝一样把自己怀里抱着的书摊在他面前，「我昨晚有个大发现……等组长来了我要第一时间告诉他。但是鉴于我们俩关系这么好，我可以让你做第一个听众。」

Katto有点儿本能地烦他。前天晚上就是因为他耽误了才会有这么多乱七八糟的事情。他昨日回程的公交车上还在想Pinkray的那个吻是不是浪费了。好在最后他还是收获了一场美梦，要不然他绝对要发发脾气。

研究员没注意到Katto的不耐烦，只是把手里的书指给他看。Katto看了一眼封壳儿，写的是英文字，好像是个不出名的童话集。「什么童话集啊，是诗集。但是每首诗倒是也都配了背景故事。」

他指尖抵着那行字读过去，边读边翻译，「美丽的生物睁开了他的眼睛，恭顺地说，主人，你拥有我了。」他兴奋地压低声音对Katto讲话，「你看懂这句话隐藏着什么意思吗？眼睛，人鱼的眼睛有蹊跷。」他伸手指了指关着Pinkray的箱子，「说不定没抓错呢！」

【待续】

啊，有读者问到会是HE还是BE……一般来说我如果写BE或者双结局会文前预警哒。这篇是HE。


	5. Chapter 5

————————

「说什么五五六六七七八八的。」Katto把书猛地合上，研究员被夹个正着，捂着手指呼痛，「你干嘛啊你！」

「你干嘛呢你？」Katto反问他。「那我明天也写书去，就说人鱼的血液不能让人长生不老，你是不是就转手把他放回海里去了？」他视线在书的封皮上扫来扫去，试图记下这本书的名字。「你懂什么，我们当时就是通过这个诗集里的故事得知金瞳人鱼的血可以用来做药。」

Katto翻了个白眼一副受不了的样子。「疯了，真的疯了。原来研究室是一群疯子。」「嘁，你就等着吧。」研究员看了一眼墙上的电子钟，除了正中心巨大的时间日期以外还有很多别的数字，湿度温度等等看得懂看不懂的。「行了你也别趴桌上了，弓着身子多难受啊……你回房间睡去吧，要到上班的点儿了。」

「这当一天和尚撞一天钟，站好最后一班岗你懂不懂？」Katto不愿意只留Pinkray和研究员两个在仓库里。这个研究员算是比较积极的人，只是一直不太得重用，所以才更加努力抓住各种机会想做出一番成绩。Katto怕他对Pinkray做出什么强行抽血一类的举动，所以不敢离半步。

好在研究员把诗集留在桌上然后就出门吃早饭去了。Katto等到上班的人陆陆续续都来了才打着呵欠回房间去。

临近中午的时候他睡醒了出来准备出门去网吧泡着，看见研究员很低落地一个人抱着饭盒儿坐在门口晒太阳，半天也不见他动一下筷子。

「这还不到饭点儿吧，你也开始逃避工作了？」他坐到他边上一起晒。研究员很沮丧，「组长说我简直胡闹。」「哦。」Katto面上没太大反应，但是心里长舒一口气。他在看远处的巨幅屏幕，里面在播放一场足球比赛的录影，「我也觉得你异想天开啊。」「我待会儿就去跟K队说说这个事情！他一定会信我的！」

Katto打了个寒颤。研究员说的「K队」是抓捕队的队长，以胆大闻名，很敢赌也很好赌，实际上赌输的情况也常有，但是一旦他赌对了那就一定是巨大收获。他曾经单枪匹马悄不做声地抓回来一只通体雪白的长着鹿角的老虎，然后就此一役立稳地位当了抓捕队的队长。

「他同意又不关你们研究室的事儿。你看要是照你这么说，我哪天把仓库门锁上，钥匙扔海里，你们是不是还得听我的了？」「我发现我跟你这人真是说不到一起去！」研究员又是好气又是好笑地瞪着Katto。「你都不问问为什么我们组长试都不试就驳回我的意见吗？」

「我当保安这么久，做事不出差错，工资又节节攀升的主要原因就是不该问的我不问。」Katto连视线都没分给他一个，「那你说说呗，你说我就听着，不说拉倒。」「那只人鱼太凶了。」研究员显然是急于找人分享，并不在意Katto的态度，「第一天的时候我们想给它测一下基础数据，体长还有抽血之类的，根本近不了身。它的尾巴直接把玻璃拍碎了！」

「好在拍碎玻璃以后它也算是离开了水，又要顾忌着碎玻璃，躺在那里动弹不得。我们就抓紧机会给它打了麻醉枪，这才成功把他控制住。后来还是那个诗集里写的，『这魅惑人心的怪物在刀剑下哀嚎，因为铁器的寒芒而落下圣洁的眼泪』，我们就猜测它是不是害怕金属。」研究员推了下眼镜，「还真被我们猜对了，被扣上项圈以后它安静了很多，但是我们再不敢掉以轻心，就索性给它换了小点的笼子，让它施展不开。」

Katto感觉听得很不舒服。他想起来Pinkray对自己说水里的麻醉剂快把他的脊椎融化了，他很痛。但是他又疑惑，原来Pinkray是这么凶猛的吗？他还记得最开始Pinkray楚楚可怜地隔着玻璃板恳求他的样子，实在是不能和研究员所描述的一尾巴拍碎玻璃联系到一起。

他意识自己又在共情。他本能地选择更相信Pinkray。

「那你们现在每天都在干嘛？」「我也想知道我们在干什么。麻醉的效果会让血液测试的结果不准确，但是在清醒状态下我们又根本控制不住它。我说组长我们不如就用金属做一些拘束，把它牢牢锁住，但是组长说我根本没有意识到人鱼是多么珍贵的生物。他怕贴太多的金属上去就真的要伤着它了。」

Katto摇了摇头，站起身不再和他聊下去。

晚上上班的时候他主动帮Pinkray打开了笼子的门。他的人鱼迫不及待地从水里冲出来，然后扶着水缸的边缘咳嗽。Katto仔细看了看，地上好像还隐隐咳出了血迹。

于是Katto意识到，不能再等了。

他的人鱼正在死去。

「Pinkray……Pinkray……」Katto一边低声喊他的名字一边用手去摸他的脸颊。他的人鱼用手回蹭他，就和最开始他乞求Katto放他去海边救救Didi的时候一样乖顺。

「Pinkray，我放你回海里吧。我算了一下，租车和找能把金属项圈切开来的工具需要大概一天时间，明天晚上，明天晚上我就送你回海里去。」他光是说出这个计划就很是舍不得了。没想到一贯想要回到海里的Pinkray却摇了摇头。「我不能走。」「你不能走？你不担心Didi了？」

「这不是有你帮我照顾着呢嘛。」Pinkray好脾气地笑了笑，歪头看Katto。他们俩一起吃了些东西，又各分一只手柄打游戏。期间Katto开了几次话头想问他为什么又不愿意走了，Pinkray总是巧妙地把话题挪开。Katto没有办法，也不敢态度强硬地问他。

最后天快亮的时候Katto做了最后一次尝试，「你有没有什么想跟我说的？」

「呃……做个好梦？」Pinkray托着下巴倚在缸边看他回到桌子边上去拿锁。「……你又不亲我，我怎么做个好梦。」Katto下意识地接话，直到他走回来准备扣上水箱的盖子也没反应过来有哪里不对劲儿。

「哎。」Pinkray冲他眨眼睛，「哪儿就那么好亲的了？」「行吧，你说什么都有道理。」Katto推推他示意他回到水里去，要不然扣不上。Pinkray把上半身直起来，伸出一只手压着Katto的脖子让他弯腰，然后在他唇上很快速但是也很结结实实地亲了一口。「待会儿下班了就赶紧去睡觉吧，多睡会儿。」

Katto躺下以后果然又做了关于Pinkray的春梦。他梦见自己好像是在国外的某个大学，然而推开礼堂大门里面又变成了游戏厅。Pinkray穿了牛仔裤配格子衬衫在那里打台球。Katto意识到梦境果然是没有逻辑的，只是一些随机的现实的映射。因为这个游戏厅是他经常去的一个。他梦到Pinkray端了两杯啤酒过来，又递给他一支球杆。

后来他们在游戏厅外面的小宾馆里待了很久，直到太阳快升起的时候才相拥而眠。「你怎么还变出腿来了……」Katto抱着他喃喃自语，「我这还是头一次在梦里看日出。」

Pinkray笑起来露出虎牙，「那你还没发现我头发染成栗色了呢！你喜欢人鱼的样子也成啊。」他眨眨眼睛，于是Katto就感觉床铺有一点儿明显的下沉。Pinkray用尾巴尖在他腿上划来划去，「我还以为你会想要人类。」

「是你就行。」Katto在梦中回答。说完这句话以后他就醒了，然后一看手机发现竟然已经是临近再次上班的时间。这可稀奇。他想起来自己中午的时候好像醒过一次，那个时候是梦里的他们俩刚滚到床上，他急着继续下去就赶紧蒙上被子接着睡了。这么想来，中午好像还听见外面有聊天的声音，但那个时候好像是午休，仓库里应该是空的。

Katto换好衣服，出门上班。但是等他走到平时放着水箱的地方，揉揉眼睛里里外外转了三四圈以后他感觉浑身的血液上涌到头部，手脚开始冰凉。

这里什么都没有。他的人鱼不见了。

【待续】

这章信息量挺多的，包含了好几个后面用的伏笔。看不出来也没关系反正慢慢阅读就行。我要出去旅游一趟，尽量不耽误下次更新(>_<)


	6. Chapter 6

————————

「啊？」Katto的电话打过去的时候正是饭点儿，能听到讯号那一头有微波炉完成工作以后「叮」的一声。研究员的声音听起来有点儿模糊，带着疑惑和好笑，「挪到研究栋啦！你看看，我就跟你说吧……」他说到一半突然悟出了Katto这个电话打过来的初衷大概是什么，「你别紧张，没丢，就是普通的转移。我昨儿下午不是去和K队提了一嘴我的想法嘛，然后晚上就搬过来了呗。」他的声音听起来变远了一些，「搬他过来费了好大劲儿，这会儿估计还没醒呢。」

Katto挂了电话沮丧地坐下。实际上他有些不明白自己在沮丧些什么，但是他又确确实实地感觉到难过。这说明他在思念他的人鱼，甚至于说担心他的人鱼——但是本来Pinkray被抓捕回来，不也是和曾经的那些其他珍禽异兽没什么差别，一样是要面对被转卖或者被挪进研究栋的命运吗？他为什么要单单对这一位那么上心？

今晚仓库里是空的，本质上他完全可以回屋里接着睡，或者锁好仓库门然后到网吧去消磨一宿。但是他只是走出仓库，看着不远处的研究栋。那里灯是黑的，不过由于大楼有严密的自动防护，所以不需要聘请像他一样的保安看守。

想来我是疯了。我竟然在思考偷一张员工证然后混进大楼去的可能性。Katto感觉自己被夜风吹得有些冷，但是脑袋依旧不怎么清醒。他回头看看仓库，仿佛Pinkray还在那里，趴在池边等他回来继续没打完的游戏没看完的电影。他想起来Pinkray的笑容，很有迷惑性——你明明知道有可能这幅纯良而柔顺的样子只不过是在欺骗自己，可是你却自愿踩进他的陷阱。

那么……他有可能控制着我……爱上他吗？Katto思考了一下，然后意识到毫无疑问，他已经爱上了他的人鱼。梦里的Pinkray说他给他的报酬是「心想事成」，所以说是他自己想要梦见那些绮丽的场景，或者说是对Pinkray有了某种想法，他才会梦见那些。

闻所未闻，但是我的感情挺真。

Katto开始严肃地审视自己的内心。近期做的几场梦，和这无数次的，和以前相比的「过线」行为都和Pinkray有关。他不是没看管过能说话的生物，甚至于有的生物在某种程度上比Pinkray的智力水平要更高。他曾经看管过一个被装在笼子里的「人」——如果绕到他背后就能发现这个人的脑部不是头发或者皮肤，而是一个透明的塑料壳儿，里面有芯片和红蓝绿亮成一排的指示灯。

他和这个「成了精」的机器人彻夜谈心，最后还是这个机器人提醒他白班的人快过来了，你应当遮好我笼子的遮盖并装作没有事情发生才好，他才大梦初醒。然后大约过了一周终于意识到这个机器人不是在保护他而是在保护自己——他之所以沦落到被卖进组织，就是因为他已经有了哄骗好几个主人自杀的前科，管理机构匆匆转手。如果这一次还被发现他和Katto搭话，恐怕等着他的就是直接拆解以绝后患了。

毫无疑问Katto是个精神力很强大的人。他从来没有被自己看管着的货物们说动过，也没有帮助过其中任何一位越狱。Pinkray于他而言毫无意外是一个独一无二的特殊案例。Katto在失去他的人鱼以后开始变得日日魂不守舍，常常走到网吧门口想不起来自己要做什么，等回到房间才想起来自己是要去再查查资料。

再一次见到Pinkray已经是五天之后了。Katto再次看到仓库里的水箱时很是震惊，感觉不敢相信自己的眼睛。他小心翼翼地揭起防水布的一角，生怕下面只是一只平平无奇的异兽——在看过人鱼的美丽以后似乎所有奇异的生物都不再值得他发出惊呼了。Katto急于看到结果又不太敢看结果。

幸好掀开以后他看见他的人鱼安安静静地躺在那里睡着，两只手枕在脑袋下面。Katto小心翼翼地敲了敲玻璃。Pinkray醒过来了，只是眼神有些涣散。

「你消失好几天了！」Katto的眼睛里满是血丝。但是他现在感觉不到疲惫，人鱼的再次出现仿佛一针强心剂，让他感觉自己的世界重新鲜活了起来。他想赶紧把Pinkray放出来，抱抱他告诉他自己有多么想念他，但是Pinkray只是很漠然地闭上眼睛又睡过去了，甚至于还翻了个身不再面对它。

「嘿！」Katto没有被打击到，而是也绕过去，在缸的另一边看他，「你干嘛不理我？我昨天去看了Didi。」

Pinkray的眼睛一下子就睁开了。他一只手伸出水面，伸出栏杆。Katto立即心领神会地拿工具撬锁。然后他的人鱼从水里出来，直直地看着他，「他见你了？」「见了啊。」Katto嘴角翘起来，「他看起来气色真挺好的，你完全不用担心他。」

这正是我需要担心的。Pinkray在心里默念。Didi是自己一手带大的孩子，他会不会捕猎自己心知肚明。所以说，有人正在替自己喂养Didi。世界上的人鱼确实是并不单单只有他俩，但是这么多年以来Pinkray从来没有接收到过其他人鱼的信号。这就已经很能说明问题。

那一天中午他本来躺在水里休息，日常假装自己是一只没什么智力水平的人鱼，使出浑身解数不配合实验。突然出现的脚步声让他心慌。他可以很轻易地辨别出来这个人不是Katto，甚至于不是那群笨笨的研究员。这个人走路又快又轻，像是猎豹在有条不紊地迅速接近他的猎物。

然后遮挡水箱的布被掀开了。他看见一个眼尾狭长的男人单膝跪在外面，玩味地看着他，「别装了，你会说话，你聪明得很。」Pinkray下意识歪歪脑袋做出疑惑的样子，那个男人却笑着摇摇头，「你最好放老实一点儿。还有一只小的没抓回来呢，这件事儿我们都知道。留你在这个仓库里就是为了等把他也抓回来，一起转移会方便一点。」

Pinkray感觉自己耳朵里面在发出沙沙的白噪音，脑内嗡的一声停止转动。这个男人很自信，说话的时候一直在笑，但是很显然他是个笑面虎，他的笑里夹藏着锋利的潜台词。「听好了，是我接下任务抓你回来的，我也确实对永生很感兴趣，但是，」他把手贴在玻璃上，「我不想把那只小的真给抓回来。所以我要你告诉我，他到底是不是我们要找的人鱼？」

Pinkray依然保持沉默。紧紧扣在脖子上的金属圈限制了他的能力，他没法儿读眼前这个男人的心。他不知道这个人是不是来套话的，甚至于他不能表露出自己听懂了这个人说话。「行，不说也成。但是我要告诉你一个计划。不管你是不是那只金瞳的人鱼，我要你拖住他们的进度。只要他们的注意力在你身上，那只小的就不会有危险。如果你同意我的提议，就隔着玻璃和我击个掌。」

这个男人趁着研究员们午休不在场的时候过来，又赶在他们纷纷回来之前离开。玻璃板冰冷的温度还在刺挠他的掌心。「别忘记我们的约定。」Pinkray躺在黑暗中，手掌还下意识地贴着玻璃没有放开来。

「你别再去找Didi了。」Pinkray抱着Katto的脖子。「你不担心他了？」Katto还在发问。他能感觉到Didi虽然小孩子脾气，但是显然混熟以后会很亲近自己。「我担心他……不，」Pinkray又收紧了一点儿手臂，「我是担心你。」

「我有什么可担心的啊，你多想想自己呗。」Katto露出一个有点儿憨厚的微笑，「哎，你这几天饿坏了吧？他们给不给你吃东西？」「哎哟，只有生鱼。我想吃方便面了。」Pinkray眨眨眼睛，「我们上次的电影还没看完呢！」

Katto被电击枪打晕之前想的最后一件事情是下次可以试试看Pinkray会不会喜欢鲜虾鱼板面。用牛奶煮的那种。

【待续】

现在走向基本上还和大纲吻合，之前猜人物的可以看完这一更再重新猜猜w


	7. Chapter 7

————————

根据对面墙上的电子钟显示，他被绑在这个椅子上已经有三个小时了。Katto尽力尝试着挪动指尖，但是他做不到——血液流通不畅太久，他感受不到自己的肢体了。

我现在彻底跑不了了。四肢灵活的时候尚且挣脱不开这些束缚，现在能逃出生天的可能性只会是更微弱。

但是很显然他们也不会直接放他走的。对他的讯问还远未结束，他还没有交出那些人梦寐以求的信息。他感觉自己已经听了几千遍那个问题，而那些人对于Didi的称呼已经一路从「人鱼」演变为「小畜生」最后停在了「研究对象」上。但是Katto没有丝毫松口。他也没有明说其实Didi应该已经离开了，即使他报出那个地址也完全没用。他只是保持沉默。

他甚至开始推算自己被困在这里的真实时长。墙上的电子钟并非不能做手脚，修改时间以击溃对方心理防线是常用的审讯手法。Katto在被分配过来当夜班保安之前是成绩优异的预备役干员，这些知识他烂熟于心。

房间里很黑，对面墙上电子钟刺目的红光是唯一一点儿光源，同时这点儿光也被无情地吞噬在黑暗里，不允许他观察自己所处的环境并且寻找可以帮助自己逃脱的工具。Katto看见左前方出现了一条白色的细线，紧接着这条线迅速变宽，然后整间屋子都亮了起来——是有人进门开灯了。

变手段了啊，不再通过传声器喊话了？Katto紧闭着眼睛尝试适应骤然亮起来的光线，等到感觉差不多的时候再慢慢睁眼。他隐约能看见自己对面有一张桌子，一个身型瘦高的男人坐在桌子上，动作好像是在擦眼镜。Katto觉得这个身影有点儿熟悉，但是在记忆深处藏了太久，除非他看清楚这个人的脸，否则想不起来这是谁。

待他终于看清来的人是谁以后他下意识地心中一凛。那个人见他准备好了，就把放在桌子上的写字板拿起来，然后拔开笔盖。「姓名？」「……」「姓名！」「Katto！」Katto大声回答，声音里满是愤怒，「怎么着？你也是来……」「原来你还记得自己是谁啊。」Kwin冷冷地打断了他尚未吼完的愤怒，「我还当你的三魂七魄已经全被那只人鱼拐走了呢。」

Katto歪着脑袋看他，突然嘴角扯出一个嘲讽的笑。这幅样子配合他被反捆在椅子上的双手看起来很有邪性，Kwin虽然面上不多作表示但是心里还是被吓到了一下。「我该喊你什么了？K队？」「随你的便，不要喊学长就行了。」Kwin盯着Katto。他的学弟在离开训练营以后成长了很多，不仅仅是身高更高了，气场也有了很大改变。虽然在他被派到海外执行任务的第二年他就没有再听说过Katto的任何消息了，但是他依然坚信Katto的能力不输于任何一个正式干员。

这次回国很仓促，算来也不到半年。他被要求以完全新人的身份回归并加入，于是他就稍微拿出点儿本事做出了一些成绩。当上抓捕队的队长以后他夜以继日努力工作，一直没抽出空来去打听打听自己这位学弟怎么会突然没音讯了。那么现在看来原因很简单——脱离预备役干员的身份以后他成为了一个不起眼的夜班保安，自然是不会再有人注意他观察他。

「……你别搞得跟旧情人相见分外眼红一样。」他看着Katto盯着自己的眼神，愤怒而失望，刀子一般的目光里写着的感情叫做「替你可惜」。「谁要和你是旧情人！」「我也不想跟你扯上关系。但是不知道是哪个多管闲事的人发现了我们以前认识，所以，」他凑近Katto说话，「算我求求你了，赶紧老实交代，要不然我也有包庇你的嫌疑。」

Katto听到他这样说倒是放松下来，两条长腿大剌剌地分开，调整了一个比较舒服的坐姿，「好事儿啊，要是组织决心想以此为由处决我，那我带一个走不是赚大发了。而且，」他舔舔嘴唇，「把你牵制住了不让你出外勤，那只小人鱼就会安全很多不是吗？」

Kwin的脸色黑了一点儿。他活动了一下手腕，「你找揍呢？我是过来想好好问你。那群笨蛋不知道怎样套取情报最有效率，浪费了很多时间。」他慢条斯理地把袖口卷好，拍了拍Katto的脸颊，「我可很是知道。」

Katto抬头看他，「你不知道吧？你不知道组织禁止在讯问中使用暴力？」「我知道。」Kwin笑起来的时候眼睛眯成一条缝，可以说他是慵懒的猫咪，也可以讲成是进入认真状态的猎豹。他把放在桌上的围巾拿起来往后随手一扔，遮住了监视器。Katto下意识地往后退，凳子腿在地上传出刺耳的噪音。Kwin的拳头落了下来，但是Katto感觉他好像并没有出全力。他觉得自己的嘴角一定出血了，但是实际上Kwin对于力度的控制非常好——就像是并不想真的揍痛他，只是想把他嘴角打破而已。点到即止。

「你是不是疯了？你爱上那个怪物了是不是？」他看见Kwin的脸在自己面前放大，两只手揪着自己的领子压低声音发问，「你现在很危险。那条人鱼恐怕根本就不是我们抓回来的，他是自己主动上钩的！人鱼的能力远比你想象的要强，他们是凶兽，而非童话故事里美丽而脆弱的意象。」Kwin很认真地盯着他，「我们都怀疑这只人鱼就是想来找组织里的某个人，所以假意踩进陷阱。」

Katto不太明白Kwin为什么要对着自己说这些。他遮住监控说明他不想让别人知道这段谈话，可是他告诉自己这件事情是为什么呢？想要破坏自己和Pinkray之间的信任？

那他为什么还要避人耳目呢。Katto想不通这件事情，但是他本能地盯着Kwin回击，「你告诉我这些是什么意思？我不会告诉你们在哪里能找到那条小人鱼的。别浪费时间了，我不会说。」「Didi。」Kwin轻巧地吐出两个音节，「那条较为年轻的人鱼叫做Didi。」

Katto眼睛睁大了一些。如果Kwin只是在诈他的话那这个精准度未免太高了，多幸运的人也不会幸运成这样啊。但是很明显，以Pinkray对于Didi的紧张程度，他绝对不会吐露Didi的名字，更何况从研究员们日常的闲聊能得知，他们甚至于不知道Pinkray叫Pinkray。

「你什么意思？」他戒备地盯着Kwin。「我只是想告诉你，我知道的比那群笨蛋多得多。有些事情你真的用不着对我隐瞒的。」「但是你也没有对组织完全诚实。」「是的。」Kwin扶着椅背和Katto对视，「我隐瞒了很多很重要的东西。但是当下我和组织的目标是一样的，我要找到Didi，所以我来问你，希望你可以告诉我。最起码……告诉我。」他在「我」字上加了一个重音，言下之意是想私下达成交易。

Katto在心里斟酌了一下。他被困在这里，没办法再去看望Didi了。Pinkray现在的情况很不明朗，但是显然不会太幸运。或许我应该告诉他Didi最后出现的位置和吸引他出现的方法？不对，从之前见面的情况来看Pinkray所担心的不会捕猎根本就不是问题。Didi可以照顾好自己。

于是他摇了摇头，「不。」

「行，挺好的。」Kwin点了点头，站直身体。他走到监视器边上，把围巾撤下来。「对了，你知道吗？」他推了推眼镜，回头看Katto，「之前抓回来的那只人鱼……现在已经变成烤鱼干啦。」

「……你什么意思？！」Katto抬头看他，由于挣扎的幅度过大所以又是带动椅子在地上摩擦出哧啦一声尖锐而刺耳，「什么叫烤鱼干？」「我们以为他那么神通广大呢，做做实验嘛，所以就给水族箱通了电。毕竟谁也不知道濒死反应能不能激发他的能力，让他显露出金色的眼瞳。」Kwin叹了口气，耸耸肩，「可惜了，通电以后他不过吐出半个气泡就肚皮朝上，躺在缸底动不了啦。」

Katto感觉Kwin说的话就像是从远古传来一样不真切，「依我看，今晚就死透了。」

【待续】

现在四个人物都出场完毕，可以猜眼睛了。上一更有好多人问是谁把Katto电晕的……其实这个不重要，就是抓捕队的某个人而已，具体谁动的手无足轻重。


	8. Chapter 8

————————

「死透了？」Katto喃喃重复这句。什么意思？他的人鱼死了？变成了一句死气沉沉的尸体，沉在水底慢慢腐烂，或者被泡在高浓度福尔马林溶剂里，瞪大一双没有生气的眼睛？

「但是，只要你让我们把那只小的抓过来……做个简单的排除法，他的血液，能让你的人鱼起死回生，对不对？」Kwin极为热忱地盯着Katto，「说实话，我们也不想他死呐。虽然他好像不是我们的目标，但也是极为珍贵的生物对吧。而且你知道吗，」Kwin叹了口气，「抓捕他的时候我们还不知道他有操控心智的能力，有好几个潜水员变成了植物人差点儿活生生淹死在水里！现在还在病床上躺着呐。」

那是他们活该。Katto在心里默默说。

Kwin见他不为所动，坐在桌子上弯着腰同他平视，「你不着急？」「着急？」「你不怕那条人鱼彻底死掉吗？」Kwin满意地看着Katto骤然间放大的瞳孔，「情势刻不容缓。你告诉我们地址我们还未必能抓到呢。要是过了今晚十二点，你的人鱼就真死了。」

Katto心里很纠结。他当然舍不得Pinkray死掉，甚至于他都不敢去想这件事情真的发生的可能。但是他又很清楚地明白Pinkray对于Didi的关心和爱护——如果是让Pinkray自己来做这个选择题，他会怎么选，答案昭然若揭。

他仿佛又看见了Pinkray白色的拖尾在幽蓝的海里摆动，他的头发随着水波轻轻晃动，末梢在阳光照射下折射出耀目的光芒。他的人鱼张开嘴，吐露出细小的气泡。这些气泡翻涌着升上水面，再轻轻地炸开来，每一个都在叙述相同的语句。

「不要救我。」他的人鱼深情地凝视着他，坚定地发出他的请求。

「不……不。」Katto摇了摇头，「不是我不告诉你，是我真的不知道去哪儿找那只小人鱼。」他看见Kwin从桌子上跳了下来，焦躁地在他面前踱来踱去，然后猛地转身指着他的鼻子骂，「你怎么就是想不清楚！我们早晚……早晚都会抓到那只小人鱼的，你还不如让我们加快速度，好救救现在生命垂危的那一只！」他愤怒地拎着Katto的领子，「我当时收到信说你被开除出队我不相信，因为你成绩一直很优秀。现在我信了，因为作为干员的第一条你就不及格——你不明白无意义的坚持不单单是无意义，而且是有害的。」

Katto只是很冷静地盯着他，「救回来的希望本就渺茫。」「不，只要那只年轻的人鱼是我们找的那一只，就一定可以救回来。你知道为什么说金瞳人鱼的血液可以用于制取长生不老的药吗？因为那不是说让你不死，而是让你不停地『活过来』。它的奥秘在于起死回生。所以说只要我们赶在那只人鱼死透了之前找到我们要找的人鱼，我们一定能把他救回来。」

根据墙壁上的电子钟显示，现在已经到了Katto平常该上班的点儿了。不得不说刚才Kwin的话让他感觉有些心动——如果说确定能救回Pinkray的话……可是Didi的瞳色是红色，他并不是组织的目标，把他交出来无济于事。但是Katto也决定自己不要那么直白地拒绝——他能感觉到组织对于Pinkray意外的被电死也很懊恼，所以才会格外着急地要抓Didi回来救他。

「你确定不说了是吧。」Kwin的耐心仿佛已经到了极限。他把挂在脖子上的工牌一把拽下来扔在桌上，左右活动着做热身，一副讲道理不行那就干脆动手的样子。Katto腿部肌肉绷紧，想着能躲一会儿是一会儿。

就在这个时候，外面传来了急促的拍门的声音，「队长！人鱼发狂了！」

发狂？他不是……被电死了？Kwin在这里表示没有人带队出去抓捕Didi，那现在说的发狂了的人鱼是……Pinkray？这是怎么一回事儿？

强烈的狂喜瞬间充斥满Katto的内心，他明白过来刚才是什么情况了——他的人鱼安全得很，Kwin不过是在诈他，想逼他关心则乱，忙中出错吐露Didi的下落。好在自己咬死了牙关……他看见眨眼间Kwin就骂骂咧咧地开门冲出去了，又是只留下他一个人在审讯室里。

现在开了灯就和刚才情况大不相同。Katto尽力尝试着带着凳子站起来，挪动到桌子边反手去够Kwin扔在桌面上的那支笔。他费了些力气把这个塞进束缚带的扣件里，然后赶在手抽筋前的最后一秒别开了锁扣成功恢复行动力。离开之前他看见Kwin的工牌还扔在桌上，手比脑子快地迅速抓起来塞进口袋匆匆离场，还没忘记顺手关灯关门。

路过隔壁几间的时候他从门口的观察窗往里搂了几眼，发现不只是自己，所有的研究员都遭遇了隔离审查。他快步跑出自己曾经很是向往的研究栋，跑回自己的小宿舍里。看起来在研究员们被纷纷关起来，抓捕队又忙于控制发狂的Pinkray的情况下，没什么人会在意无足轻重的自己。这是一个远走高飞的大好机会，他甚至可以从库房里拿点儿东西，用以当作自己的路费。

但是总觉得不能就这样走。我跑了，那么Pinkray怎么办？Didi怎么办？还有Kwin，为什么他会认识Didi，是不是还有什么我没注意到的细节？Katto一边往包里胡乱塞着东西一边快速思考。他选择了把手机扔下，因为这一次真的不能再有被定位追踪的可能。上一次Pinkray闹脾气之后他去了一趟自检中心，发现埋在他体内的追踪器已经过了更新时限，失去效用了。那么现在看来只要把手机扔了就可以在很大程度上延后自己被找到的可能——虽然组织如果铁了心要把他重新揪出来那么他一定也是躲避不了的。

路过研究栋的时候Katto不死心地最后往那里看了一眼。他从车棚推了辆摩托出来准备先暂且作为代步工具，等去了换乘点再扔掉。毕竟基地位处荒僻，他要是这时候还想着等公交那简直是找死。没想到远远地看见研究栋的玻璃门后面有一个「人」正在不断地拍打着玻璃，想从里面出来。

上锁了？平时研究栋刷卡是只出不进的，只有遇到特殊情况才会把进出的通道都封死。Katto搓了搓眼睛，那个站在地上的「人」竟然真的是他的Pinkray。

他不是人鱼吗！怎么会长出腿来的！但是很显然，Pinkray是被困在了里面急于出来。Katto决定赌一把——他拧动摩托车把手带着一地尘土迅速移动到研究栋门口，然后掏出Kwin的工牌摁在了门口的读卡器上。

他在赌Kwin的权限足以在这个时候打开研究栋的门。好在短暂的沉默后玻璃门缓缓打开，Pinkray直接向前一倒，于是正巧倒在他的怀里，「Katto……带我，带我离开这里……」

「上车。」Katto只是拽着他的手臂让他赶紧下楼梯，两个人跨上摩托车。毫无疑问这个时候找不到头盔了，Katto便抓着Pinkray的两只手让他紧紧抱住自己，「别怕。走了。」

【待续】

对不住之前问我要过剧透的几位了……我换思路了……我天天都有新思路……对不住对不住……


	9. Chapter 9

————————

「怎么回事儿？交代交代？」

行呗，换老子给捆在这里了。Kwin很不给面子地翻了一个大白眼，「我说了，当时我去审问他，由于个人疏忽把工牌忘在了桌上，然后。」他做了个停顿，却是没有继续说下去，「哎。不如你们先告诉告诉我，人鱼长出腿儿来了是怎么回事儿？」

「Kwin干员，注意你现在的身份。你没有提问的权利！」委员会的人死死盯着Kwin，仿佛他脖子上挂着个木牌，上面写了大大的「里应外合」四个字。「我们已经查清了Katto是……」「……是我同一个训练营出来的学弟。」Kwin抢在对方之前说完，「那又如何？现在你们不应该盲目地把我绑在这里审问，而是要抓紧时间去追捕他们两个！如果按照你们所说，人鱼长出腿来了，那么他们的移动速度就不会是大问题。难道不该先着眼于眼下的事情，再慢慢秋后算账吗？」

「但是你现在没有资格参……」「够了。」审讯室的墙壁上有单向玻璃，现在玻璃的另一端，传声器里传来了不带感情的声音，「Kwin干员的个人资质组织还是信任的。即刻参与行动整队出发，把人鱼捉回来就当是将功补过吧。」

Kwin在被解绑的过程中自始至终死盯着单向玻璃，等到手上的束缚被除净便冷哼一声站起来整整衣服出了审讯室。

与此同时的公路上，Katto正尽力忽略风于他脸上刮擦过的痛感。他很怕听见后面传来追车的声音，不过直到他带着Pinkray顺利来到市中心，把摩托卖到了一个专门收黑车的贩子手里，都没有听见或者看见后方的追兵。

他方才就注意到了，Pinkray抱在他腰上的袖口有血迹。这是研究员的制服白大褂，想来Pinkray是抢了谁的衣服。他脖子上的金属圈还没被摘掉，但是好在他满头白发，又穿得和季节格格不入，再加上袖口和衣服上隐约的血迹，大家基本上看眼神都以为是外出拍片的coser。他看见Katto盯着自己的袖口皱眉，便轻轻摇了摇头，「不是我的血。」

「……你杀人了？」Katto依然盯着那片血迹。「没有，是那个人倒在碎玻璃里了。」Pinkray有点儿苦恼的样子摸了摸扣在脖子上的金属圈，「可惜了，要是没有这个，我就能直接给你在脑海里重建一下当时的场景。」

Katto牵着他的手带他去了一个死胡同里，把背包放下来从里面翻找能给Pinkray穿的衣服。抽出一条牛仔裤的时候他突然愣住了，「等等，你的腿是……？」「在陆地上呆久了就能变出腿来。这说明我得快点儿回到海里了……人鱼太久不回海里会死的。」他语气突然变得极为深情，「Katto，实际上……」

但是Katto忙着挑拣衣服没听清他说的话，「要不然我们去商场买几件好了，你总不能底裤也穿我的吧……」他蹲在地上，不过好在身量较高，所以即使是低着脑袋视线也是将将擦在白大褂的底边上不至于直接望进去。刚才Pinkray坐在他背后紧紧贴着他他就能很清楚地感觉出来，他的人鱼在白大褂底下什么也没穿。这不得不说使他有些分心。

「……Katto。」他的人鱼也蹲了下来和他平视，然后不动声色地摁住了他的手，「不用给我找衣服了，带我去海边吧。」

Katto愣了一会儿，然后小声地说了句，好。

行至半程Pinkray突然摔倒在地上了。「你怎么了！」Katto扶着他的腰尝试着让他站起来。「不是，之前他们给我打的麻醉效果没完全散掉，这段时间又一直被困在小箱子里，今天打架还耗费了太多体力……」Pinkray低着头，他的一头白发在这样一个天气下竟然已经被汗水打湿了。Katto很是心疼地扶着他站稳，然后背对向他弯了弯腰，「上来。」

「嗯？」「上来，我背着你。快。」他稍微勾了勾手。Pinkray迟疑了一下还是趴了上去。Katto站直以后颠了颠，确认背稳了以后就开始往前走。

「……我会不会挺重的呀？」「不重。」Katto沉声回答并默默加快了步伐。Pinkray能察觉出Katto的心情有些低落，「要不我们坐公交去吧……要不然你这一路背着也太累了。」「公交早下班了，而且坐公交容易被他们抓住。」Katto闷声往前面走。Pinkray张了张嘴，终于是没有再尝试提起话头儿。

到废弃港口的时候已经是后半夜。Katto看着他的人鱼很轻巧地抖了抖肩，白大褂便滑下来摊在了地上。他的胴体在月光下白到让人觉得晶莹的程度，同时两只小臂上的纹身又因为黑与白的强烈对比而很有视觉冲击力。他向后退了几步开始助跑，然后身姿优美地跳进水里，半个水花儿都没有拍出来。Katto透过水面隐约看见Pinkray的拖尾又长出来了，白色的，在水里灵活地摆来摆去。

「我感觉好多了！」Pinkray冷不丁地冒出头来，撩起头发冲他笑，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。「嗯，那就好。」Katto盯着Pinkray的脸，想尽量多留下一些细节在脑海在记忆里。「……嘿。」Pinkray歪了歪脑袋，冲他挥了挥手。Katto下意识地把目光挪开。

「行了……你走吧，啊不是，你游吧。」Katto盯着地面，刚才Pinkray从水里出来，撩头发的时候甩了点儿水到岸上，现在洇湿的的地面看起来竟然有些像是爱心的形状。Katto视线上移，停在Pinkray的脸上。这些天他索性定下心来，逼着自己把研究员说的那个外文诗集靠着翻译器和词典勉强读完，于是他终于明白他的人鱼是多么「恶劣」的生物——美丽而狡诈，他们是魅惑人心的怪物，吐露的每一句情话背后都挂有命运的price tag。

「你快点儿走吧……我怕你再不走我真舍不得了！」Katto无助地蹲了下来捂住了脸。他感觉掌心一阵潮湿。真丢人，我哭了。他听见水声拍动，然后一只冰凉的手伸过来捏住了他的腕子，「你不下来吗？你还是什么都想不起来？」

Katto双目赤红地瞪着Pinkray，「什么想起来想不起来的？」「你啊……」Pinkray好像很苦恼的样子。他两只手扒住岸边略略使劲翻了上来，坐成那个最经典的小美人鱼的坐姿。他伸手揽过Katto的脖子，和他呼吸相闻地小声说话，「那我就再送你一个美梦……」

Katto又看见了那片海洋。他看见了一个背影，是带着黑色拖尾的人鱼。虽然是黑色，但是隐约有金芒在鳞片翻动间因为折射而闪出来。他跟着这只黑尾人鱼的背影一路向海底游去，看见浅蓝色的珊瑚树底下隐约露出白色。

那是年轻的Pinkray。他脸上还有少年人独有的稚气，但是眼神有些失焦了。他能看见那条听说可以直接拍碎玻璃的白色拖尾像是折断了骨头一样，无力地瘫在沙地上一动不动。他看见那条黑尾人鱼游下去，很利落地推开珊瑚树，然后把Pinkray扶了起来。

他摸着Pinkray的头发说了些什么就游走了。紧接着他看见年轻的Pinkray还不能移动，只能是「坐」在那里看着黑尾人鱼游走。又过了一会儿乌乌泱泱游过来十几只看着比较年长的满脸关切的人鱼，把Pinkray架起来匆匆离开。

一吻终了，Pinkray慢慢退开。他的眼睛还紧紧闭着，睫毛在轻轻抖动。他的脸色呈现出一种有些诡谲的潮红色，让Katto心里莫名浮现出「可爱」这两个字。「Katto……」他依然保持着闭着眼睛的姿态，然后很小心地再次凑过去又快又轻地在Katto唇上沾了一下。

Katto猛然间想起来那个研究员曾经给自己分享过的，诗集里的一句话——美丽的生物睁开了他的眼睛，恭顺地说，主人，你拥有我了。

他看着他的人鱼抬起眼皮，里面赫然是金色的瞳仁。

「……恩人。」

【待续】

上一章评论区咋回事儿哇！没穿裤子，但是披白大褂了！漂亮人鱼不可能光屁股跑路好吧，小保安肯定是宁可自己光屁股把衣服脱了捐给他的人鱼都不会允许他的人鱼光屁股跑路的！


	10. Chapter 10

————————

Katto感觉自己浑身的血液像是从心脏开始慢慢冰冻住，寒意渗透进五脏六腑。

恩人？所以说Pinkray是来报恩的？

他突然明白了他的人鱼刚刚跟他说的「你不下来吗」是什么意思。原来长久以来他的人鱼其实一直都在不断地明示他。人鱼离开水太久了会死的，他是怕自己的救命恩人死在陆地上，才要大费周折地弄这一出，来带着恩人回到水里，把自己被救的一命还回来。那Didi呢？当时那个急切的样子，可是实际上Didi并没有遇到什么危险，所以这个也是假的？

一起吃的泡面一起玩的游戏也是假的吗？Katto感觉到一阵巨大的嘲讽，他踉跄着朝后退了几步，想要转身离开。但是他能感觉到Pinkray的目光依然黏在自己身上，炽热而深情。Katto开始嫉妒那只有着黑色拖尾的人鱼了——原来我心心念念的Pinkray，他心心念念的是你。

「Katto！」Pinkray开口喊他，「Katto，你是不是不相信我刚才给你看见的？你只要……你只要回到水里就行了，你只是失忆了而已！」

Katto转过身看着他的人鱼，正坐在岸边，身体前倾伸出手摁在粗粝的水泥地上，眼里满是期待地看着他。「Katto，跳回水里。」他薄薄的嘴唇一张一合，吐出魔咒般的呓语。Katto感觉仿佛回到了第一次见面，那个时候的Pinkray还没被扣上金属项圈。他迷住了Katto的心智，就在那第一眼。

他慢慢走回岸边，动作僵硬地跪下来平着视线和Pinkray说话，「我不是你的恩人。」「你只是失忆了，只要回到水里你的尾巴就会回来的！」「不……我真的不是你的恩人。你认错了。」Katto伸手抚摸Pinkray的脸颊，Pinkray则是很乖巧地回蹭他。Katto笑了，他心里已经有了打算，所以他忍不住开始思考过会儿可能会出现的血腥场景——Kwin说人鱼是实打实的凶兽，暴怒的他们足以在瞬时间杀死任何攻击范围内的生物——而且是虐杀，因为人鱼追求美，各种各样的美。

他慢慢把身上的衣服一件一件脱下来，只留了上身一件衬衫和下面一条底裤。他做了个深呼吸，然后在没有提前憋气地情况下义无反顾地跳进了海里。

海水无疑是冰冷的，尤其是在这个天气。Katto能感觉到大量的海水呛进肺部掠夺了他的呼吸。他尽力克制自己想要扑腾着浮出水面的冲动，放空思维，让自己无意识地下沉就像是一块儿没有感情的石头。或许这就是终点了，人鱼唱了歌，于是水手傻乎乎地等不及得去送死。

突然他感觉有支手臂稳稳地托住了他的后背，紧接着他的嘴被温热的唇瓣封住。氧气重新灌入肺部，他重新获得呼吸。这支手臂灵巧地钻进他的衬衫里，沿着他的后背抚摸。于是正在逐渐冰冷的躯体迅速回温，Katto下一秒就发现自己被送出水面。他躺在那里没力气动弹，只好睁大眼睛看向天空。今晚月亮很圆，适合狼人变身，适合人鱼杀人。

他看见Pinkray的脸在视野里无限放大，然后再一次亲上了自己。再一次。再一次。他的人鱼在给他做人工呼吸，焦急地两手交叠着有节奏地摁着他的胸口。

「看见我的尾巴了？」Katto自嘲地笑了笑。事实证明他真的不是人鱼，他只是一个普通的人类，掉进水里会呛死，而不是长出尾巴。Pinkray皱着眉神色复杂地盯着他。「你看，我没骗你吧，我真不是人鱼。走吧……你脖子上的金属圈没那么难拆。等你下一次上岸长出腿来，可以随便找一个五金店帮忙。我的包里有钱夹，你都拿走用吧。」他感觉自己的视线开始模糊了，Pinkray关切的神色开始变成巨大的色块儿。

「……一见钟情遇到个傻子可怎么办啊。」他终于开口，吐出这么轻飘飘的一句。紧接着他使劲推了Katto一把，「你是傻子吗！你为什么要跳进水里！你刚才差点儿死了！」

Katto猛烈地咳嗽，吐出一大口海水，「是是是，我也是傻子。」「什么叫『也是』，」他的人鱼小声埋怨他，「人鱼可是很聪明的。」

真聪明。Katto忍不住开始思考人鱼对于人思维的控制究竟能做到何种地步。他还记得自己第一次见到Pinkray，他的人鱼没有开口却直接在他脑内「说话」了。虽然现在因为被金属项圈限制的缘故没有办法直接这样，但是但凡有比较亲密的肢体接触就可以影响到他。Katto觉得自己被骂得对，他确实是疯了，爱上了这个人鱼——他现在确信这份爱意不是Pinkray误导着他产生的，而是他真真切切发自内心地爱上了Pinkray。

他又开始想原来金瞳人鱼就是Pinkray啊，那自己可还真是给组织惹出大麻烦了……但是也没那么玄乎啊，不是说起死回生吗？夜晚的海风吹在身上像刀子一样，Katto渐渐感觉不到自己的手脚了。他躺在那里定定地望着月亮，思考什么时候自己会就这样睁着眼睛踏上去另一个世界的旅途。他曾经很多次思考过自己的结局，在训练营的时候。我是会丧生于猛兽的利爪，还是敌人的子弹？或者等到垂垂老矣，躺在医院的病床上听着子女的哭声安然睡去？

原来爱情是如此致命的事情。Pinkray还在摇晃他，嘴里念念有词地说什么，但是Katto感觉已经听不清楚了。他觉得自己在耳鸣，尖利的蜂鸣声掠夺了他的听觉。

Pinkray心里也很不好受。在某次上岸的时候因为意外见到Katto之后「报恩」就几乎变成了他的一种执念，使他慢慢出现偏执的倾向。这一次被困住这么久确实是出乎了他的意料——他以为可以轻轻松松地假意踩进陷阱，然后带着Katto一路出逃最后顺利回到海里。没想到不仅Katto迟迟读不懂自己的暗示，而且这个组织也不像他想的那样普通。他没有想到这个组织本来的目标就是冲着人鱼去的，之前抓的那些珍禽异兽不过是相当于在工作之余赚点儿零花。他甚至于差点儿因为自己的任性妄为而害了Didi。

他开始伏在Katto身上小声地恸哭，滚烫的眼泪流出来让Katto感觉几乎是要灼伤自己。「对不起对不起……哎哟对不起没用……」他语无伦次地道歉。「你别哭了。」Katto想说你哭得我心都碎了，又觉得好像真的是太过肉麻，实在是说不出口，只好直接讲下一句，「你别哭了，你去找你的恩人吧。我才要道歉，我真不是你的恩人。」

Pinkray瞪着他，眼里的金芒丝毫没有散开来，「不。」他骄傲地昂着头，像是人鱼本来该有的那种姿态，「不是恩人更好。本来我以为我对于你只是报恩之情，现在我想明白了，」他猛地扑过来抱住Katto的脖子，「Katto，我爱你。」

「移交的时候就跟你们说过人鱼是很聪明的凶兽，你们偏偏不信。」Kwin面色不善地坐在Katto的床上看周遭的人仔细清理留下来的东西，很显然这个房间的主人刚刚完成胜利大逃亡。寥寥几本没看完的书和杂志被仔细地逐页检查又撕开书脊，但是看起来并没有什么藏到这么深的线索。直到有一个干员从洗衣机的底下勾出一台被砸得稀烂的手机。

修复科动作很利索，不过半小时的功夫就复原了内部存储卡里的全部内容。Katto走得匆忙，完全来不及搞什么拆机烧卡的程序。Kwin定定地看着几周之前那个不寻常的定位追踪——是一个废弃的港口，和当初抓到Pinkray的地方相距不过500米。想来他们一直想捉到的另一只年轻人鱼当时就藏身在那里。

「还有这个……他果然就是我们要找的那只金瞳人鱼！」研究员有些绝望地喊了起来。他曾经结结实实地摸到了答案，却又阴差阳错地没能坚持下去。Katto曾经偷拍过Pinkray两支小臂上的纹身，现在这张图片在手机里被翻到，又姗姗来迟地得到翻译——左臂写的是他的名字，右臂的意思是「被祝福着」。

这正好应和诗集里的说法——「神对自己的最得意的那一个作品满意极了，于是为他做上标记，以供时时观赏。」

干员们小心翼翼地把这些发现都送到濒临暴怒边缘的自家队长手里。「Didi……」Kwin用只有自己能听见的声音兀自喃喃。他轻轻地敲击着屏幕上的标记点，「全体整装，五分钟后出发。人鱼的攻击力很强……」

「……把枪里的麻醉弹都退掉，换达姆弹。」

【待续】

瞳色的事情到这里就算是揭示完啦！金瞳人鱼就是Pinkray，触发瞳色变换的条件是他要心甘情愿地臣服于某一个人，也就是他的主人。文里一共有两只人鱼分别是Pinkray和Didi，然后Katto和Kwin都是无需多疑的人类。至于Pinkray的恩人其实这个不太重要，就是一个一闪而过的NPC。评论区一直有看但是为了不破坏大家的推理思路所以从来没有回复过，在这里说个抱歉w不过他们的故事还没有讲完，还剩两章收尾，如果还有什么疑问或猜想都可以提出来我会在文里回答哒！


	11. Chapter 11

————————

或许现在不是一个适合拥抱的时刻。

在训练营里打下的扎实基础使得Katto能很敏锐地感觉到有敌人在接近——这是士兵的特技，他们能嗅到空气里山雨欲来的气息。

但他还是选择先紧紧抱住他的人鱼。「你爱我？」「是的，我爱上你了。」Pinkray在他怀里微微发抖，有种未知的恐惧攫住了他的心脏——从来没有人鱼和人类相恋的故事会有美满的结局，哪怕童话里都不会有。海面的泡沫，穿心的箭矢，每一个故事都在暗示着这种感情注定不会受到祝福。那么我和Katto也会是这种结局吗？

Pinkray想起来自己以前有过的朋友。人鱼的寿命很长久，基本上趋近于永生。故而他总要突然消失，免得自己总也不会变老所以吓到他们或者惹来麻烦的事情白白玷污了这份友谊。但是Pinkray也还是会忍不住暗中观察自己的朋友们过得好不好——然后眼睁睁的看着他们一个一个变成了墓碑上的照片。因为这个，Pinkray已经很久没有交过朋友了。

那么Katto死去的那一天我会怎么办呢？Pinkray心中突然出现一个危险的想法——我何不跟着他们回基地去配合实验，然后……不对，即使找到了长生不老的秘诀，也断不会轮到Katto，甚至于我们两个都会陷入被灭口的风险。

「在想什么？」Katto轻声问他。他听到天边有隐约的雷声，是要下暴雨的征兆。「那你现在要去哪里呢……海里，还是跟着我在陆地上逃亡？」

「我当然是和你一起，我们可以商量商量下一步去哪里，不过……」Pinkray说话间扳着Katto的肩膀让他向后看，「或许，不是现在。」

远处漆黑一片什么都没有，浓重的雾气像是要把这个废弃港口吞没。但是Katto能明白Pinkray想让他看见的是什么——或者说，想让他听见——Pinkray的手轻轻覆在他耳朵上，让他听见几公里外的谈话。

「队长，不是要抓活的吗，为什么要把麻醉弹换成达姆弹？」「换就换了，别多问。」

Katto和Pinkray对视了一眼。「达姆弹是……」「一种杀伤力更强的弹药，被打中的话非死即残。」「……」Pinkray低下头不言语了。Katto以为他是为人类的残忍而震惊，正欲安慰他，却看他突然跳进了水里。他扒着岸沿昂着头同Katto讲话，「你在这里等我，我很快就回来。」

Katto看着他白色的拖尾向海的深处游去，慢慢模糊直至消失。他坐下来打开背包决定吃点儿东西，顺便思考一下待会儿该如何防卫。他跑出来的时候不敢带着组织配发的枪械怕被远程引爆，但是现下来看这是一个死局——拿了有风险，不拿直接坐以待毙。

海面像是深色的绸缎轻轻翻腾，传来令人心安的白噪音。雨终于落了下来，Katto感觉自己眨眼间就被浇了个透湿。他突然福至心灵，从包里翻出潜水镜戴上。调整好松紧的那一瞬间他便感觉到一个重心不稳，整个人被直接拽到了水里。在无数细密的气泡中他隐约看见几缕白色的头发荡过去。

Pinkray伸手捂着他的口鼻以免他被呛住。他伸手往上方指了指示意Katto抬头，然后他们透过水面看见半空中有红色的指示灯一闪一闪——是无人机在海面上搜索两个人的位置。Pinkray笑起来比画了一个背书包的手势，Katto眼睛蓦地瞪大。他的背包还忘在岸边，这下抓捕队想定位到他俩的确切位置不是难题了。

但是Pinkray仿佛能读懂他心思一般摇了摇头。眨眼间一个浪头打上去，Katto就看着那台价值不菲的设备被卷进海里，然后在他眼前慢慢沉下去。Pinkray托着他离开海水回到岸上，又不知道从哪里变出了一把伞撑好。他伸手覆在Katto的背后，水便汇成小股流回海里，衣服重新变得干燥。Pinkray盯着港口的入口，「我能听见他们的车快到了。」「雨声太密了我听不清。」Katto摇了摇头。长久以来的保安工作没有磨灭他血液里对于战斗的兴奋性，「我们要躲在水里吗？不是个办法吧。」

「是的，但是说实话我也不知道该怎么办。」Pinkray看起来确实很苦恼。Katto隔着重重雨幕隐约能看到有端着枪的干员在迅速接近并且呈包围态势，他现在只恨手里没有武器，不能给他的人鱼帮上什么忙。Pinkray摸了摸他的脸以示安抚，「不用害怕，海边就是我的主场了。」

「你这话说得我没法儿接了。」Katto天生的凶相，在这个场景里笑起来竟然有点儿可怖——尤其是一道闪电劈过映出他惨白的面容。「我还要举着伞吗？有点儿危险吧。」「没事，劈不着你的，你身上没有水。」Pinkray很是自信的样子，「你就看着我保护你就行了。」

Katto感觉到背后重量一松，回头看Pinkray已经回到了海里。他上半身探出水面，下半身依然在水里维持着拖尾的形态。这画面诡异到了极点——像是有一个人凭空站在水里。Katto又再次回头看向雨幕的方向，这一回他很敏锐地捕捉到了曾听过成千上万次的很熟悉的声音——上膛，解除保险，快速贴近目标，Katto见到了他的熟人们，全副武装和他对峙。

Pinkray的金瞳里倒映出滔天的海浪，凝视着拿着枪的干员们。Katto听见背后的涛声开始变得急促，但是始终拍不上岸来。「Pinkray……Pinkray！」他回过头却看见自己的恋人脸上是疑惑而焦躁的神色。

Pinkray暴怒着伸手去拽扣在脖子上的金属项圈，却像是被烫到了一样又把手缩回来。他两只小臂上的纹身开始发亮，也变成了流转着的金色。Katto能感觉到Pinkray正因为自己的力量被限制住了而痛苦万分。他的脸上也开始浮现隐约的图腾，变得更加贴近诗集里提到的凶兽。他在不断地重复些什么，大约是人鱼的语言。

Katto没来由地心悸，「Pinkray！」他尝试着呼唤自己的恋人。Pinkray迅速扭头看向他，眼里的金焰仿佛要灼烧起来。他挑了下眉毛以示疑问。Katto不知道自己是有什么要说的，只是本能地觉得他的人鱼状态不对。他伸出胳膊想要握住Pinkray的手来安抚他试试。但是突然响起的枪声打断了他们的动作。Katto茫然地下意识回头，发现就像是慢动作一样，他看见有一发子弹直直地命中目标向他射来。他没有闭上眼睛，而是就这样定定地盯着那发子弹。时间仿佛被无限延长，他还快速思索了一下自己和Pinkray这短暂的相识和血色的休止符——太好了，我并不后悔。

但是紧接着他感觉到有什么东西快速地从身边闪过，然后自己被人抱着护住头部扑倒在了地上。和地面接触的一瞬间他感觉自己身体仿佛要被撞到散架了，然而当他看清眼前的一幕他又挣扎着想赶紧坐起来。是他的人鱼压倒了他。他看见Pinkray的肩膀上被划出了一道伤痕，殷红的血液流下来覆盖住他肩头的海怪显得更为可怖。Katto下意识伸手想去捂住他的伤口，却感觉自己的掌心几乎被烫伤——人鱼的血液是滚烫的。

Pinkray伸出另一只手捂住自己的伤口，但是大约是因为被金属抑制着的缘故，他没办法一下子处理这么严肃的伤口。「回水里？」「嗯。」Pinkray短促地应了一声。于是Katto腰部发力，抱着他的人鱼一个翻身再次落进水里。Pinkray单手捂着伤口，想要游动就有些费力。Katto尽力托着他带着他向前游。

突然前方出现了光束。是一艘小船，几乎被暴雨打翻。

「妈妈！妈妈！快过来！」Katto听见了一个有点儿熟悉的声音。他看见一团「火苗」从船头冷不丁冒出来——是Didi，一脸关切地朝他们俩伸出了手。

【待续】

鉴于后天是国家公祭日，明天直接更新大结局。然后大概会写写番外啥的吧……这两天有私信来催更的，实际上我现在维持日更做不到了，但是基本上是固定每周二四六更新，如果首页没刷到的话点我主页找找。不过一般连载才会保持不开天窗，如果不是连载我可能就疲沓啦w


	12. Chapter 12

————————

枪响的那一瞬间Kwin还在不远处的废弃船坞。他认命地闭上了眼睛，意识到事情终究是要按最坏的一种可能来安排。

距离Didi从他手里开走小船只过去了不到二十分钟，他仿佛还能感觉到自己手把手教Didi操作的时候Didi肌肤的温度。年轻的人鱼显然是极为不安的——他时隔多日感知到了「母亲」传来的信号，却发现他是在求救。仓皇上岸却碰见了那天抓走妈妈的敌人——虽然这个敌人在自己饿得晕头转向的那几天丝毫不带恶意地喂养了自己。

然后这个敌人还交给了他一个严严实实的包裹。「你待会儿见到那个凶巴巴的人，就跟他说这个里面是可以打开金属圈的工具。他会知道该怎么使用的。」

于是现在，Didi一手覆在Pinkray的伤口上帮助他恢复另一只手就翻出那个包裹交给Katto。Katto打开以后发现里面是一个液压剪，用来打开Pinkray脖子上的金属项圈应当说是绰绰有余了。金属刃贴近Pinkray脖子的时候他下意识往后躲，Katto便伸手轻轻盖住他的眼睛，「别害怕。」

随着一声闷响金属圈被轻巧地剪开。Katto立即感觉到小船猛烈地摇晃了一下，周遭水域的波涛变得汹涌起来。「妈妈！」Didi趴在Pinkray背后蹭了蹭他。「我没事儿，宝贝。」Pinkray摸了摸Didi的手以示安抚。「船是哪里来的？」刚才情况紧急，他看见开船来的是Didi就火速上船了。现在终于解决问题，他才有时间好好问问是怎么一回事儿。

「是……有一个人一直来喂我。」Didi说着说着声音低了下去。「一个人类？」Pinkray想起来那天中午Kwin来和他说的话，「是的，这个包裹也是他交给我的，让我转交给……」Didi看着Katto愣了一会儿，突然一歪头笑了起来。「你是妈妈一直在找的人，对不对？」

Katto还没回答，Pinkray倒是先抬手制止了他的动作。只见他握着Didi的手和他对视，大约几秒钟之后Didi就换上了一副恍然大悟的样子，「原来发生了这么多事！妈妈……」他紧紧抱着Pinkray，生怕他再一次被抓走。「所以，别再去接触那个人类了……」Pinkray也满是后怕地拍了拍Didi的背。刚才不仅仅是他在脑内和Didi传递他这段时间的经历，同时Didi也在和他分享自己的历程。他看见自己被抓走的第一天Didi走投无路地浮出水面然后出现在一直在岸边徘徊的Kwin面前，心里担忧到无可复加。

Katto心里稍微有些不是滋味。他大约猜出了两只人鱼话里提到的人类指的是Kwin，但是真正让他揪心的是Pinkray对于人类的态度——这种本能的不信任感是刻在血液里的。很难说如果不是Pinkray一开始认错了人以为他也是人鱼，是自己的恩人，他和Pinkray还能不能走到这一步。想到这里他轻轻咳了一下，「我们下一步去哪里？靠岸还是……？」

这句话问得很致命。他和他的人鱼之间的差别不可避免，他不可能像他的人鱼一样一辈子生活在海里，但是Pinkray的主场也不是他所熟悉的陆地。或许他们终究要分开，只不过是早晚问题。

Pinkray和Didi对视了一眼，「先解决眼下的问题吧。」「嗯。」「对了……妈妈，你的眼睛是怎么回事儿？」Didi有些畏惧的样子。Pinkray很是温柔地揉了揉他火红色的头发，「等你再年长一些你就明白了。」

Katto听见不远处的码头传出了枪声，而且是如潮水一般没有停歇的。他下意识地挡了挡Pinkray。不过现在船离岸已经很远，雨又下得很大，再如何射击也不可能伤害到他们三个。但是他又看见Didi在船尾操作马达，驾驶着船返回岸边。「你回去做什么！」Katto连忙开口想去制止Didi，Pinkray却伸手抓住了他。

他的另一只手伸在水里，半身探出船舷仿佛是在看自己水中的倒影一般。他轻描淡写地开口，「没事，他们在自相残杀。」「什么？」Katto不敢相信自己的耳朵。「你想看吗？」Pinkray抬眼直直地看向他。这一次他没有再开口，而是像头一回见面的场景一样，仿佛是在Katto心里说话。Katto突然觉得自己被恐惧包围，就像是现在的场景，他坐在一个随时可能被海浪直接掀翻的小船上，在电闪雷鸣波涛汹涌的深夜航行。

「……你不要读我的心。」他尽力维持着理智和他的恋人对话。现在的Pinkray看起来太陌生了，不同于任何一个他曾经见到的样子——装可怜装虚弱央求他送自己回海里的样子，端着泡面碗和他看电影打游戏的样子，坚定地握着他的手和他在公路上逃亡的样子，痴情地看着他邀请他一起回到海洋的样子，一个都不像。现在的Pinkray就像是诗集中对于人鱼的描述一样——柔软的心脏里包裹着锋利的刀片，美艳而致命的妖物，狠戾而高贵的凶兽。

越临近岸边越能听得清楚。「人鱼怎么跑上岸来了？」「怎么会有这么多！」Katto忍不住扭过头看了一眼，立即明白那些干员们是被困在了幻觉里。人群中只有一个人仿佛还保持着清醒的样子，不断寻找掩体躲避流弹。等到他们完全靠岸，Pinkray的手也从水里抽回来了。浓重的血腥气让即使是曾经经历过训练营的残酷训练的Katto也忍不住胃里翻腾。他不知道这是因为兴奋还是单纯的在犯恶心——可是我为什么会兴奋？和残忍的生物在一起就会被同化吗？

「你觉得我残忍？」Pinkray直接看向他发问。他又恢复了惯常的样子，眼瞳里的金色也完全褪去。「你说我是残忍的生物？」他皱起了眉头。Katto却很不合时宜地觉得现在的Pinkray看起来极其动人——摆脱了束缚以后完全显露出人鱼的习性，这种残暴的样子竟然看起来很吸引他。Pinkray握着他的手跟他分享自己的脑内，「他们抓捕我还有其他生物的时候，可没有像我一样干脆利落。如果不是我的力量超出了他们预想的范围，他们对我做的事情一定会更残忍。」

Katto把手抽了出来，然后又迅速地回握住Pinkray的手。他不要再看了。「你上岸吧。」Pinkray却选择了不去看Katto。

这个时候突然有人窜了出来。Pinkray下意识地想伸手想攻击然而这一次是被Didi先摁住了。他正在操纵着船重新掉头离开，「妈妈，」他的声音有些发抖，「事情解决了我们就快走吧。我们……」「小弟！」但是不等他话说完背后就传来了呼喊声。Pinkray脸色沉了一下，他知道这是谁的声音——他也明白了为什么刚才对于岸边的人的控制始终感觉不那么顺利——因为有一个人在被另一只人鱼保护着。

「小弟……」Kwin极为迷恋地盯着Didi。他的腿在刚才的混战中被流弹擦伤了，没法儿下水，只好很徒劳地伸出手，「……不要离开我行不行？」

他看见Didi依然一副犹豫的样子以后咬咬牙一条腿跨进了水里。Pinkray感觉手边迅速空了一下——Didi眨眼间已经游到了靠近岸边的地方，牵着Kwin的手，「我把你的腿治好。」

「不用了……你要走就赶紧走吧。」Kwin却直直地望着Katto。Katto从他的目光里能读到满满的嫉妒，于是他趁着Pinkray愣神的功夫挪到了刚才Didi坐着的位置上继续发动马达，「或许要上岸的不是我。」他语气很轻快，「你和你的宝贝儿子估计要过段时间才能再次见面了。」

Pinkray看着Didi有点不安地回头看自己，仿佛是在寻求家长的认可。他盯着Didi眼里隐约的金芒叹了一口气，轻轻点了点头。

行至半途的时候Katto又开始忍不住思考自己和Pinkray的未来究竟会如何发展。紧接着他就感觉到自己被从背后抱住了。是他的人鱼凑了过来，闭着眼睛自顾自地说话，「有件事情诗集或许没有告诉你，或者你读到了，但是你忽略了。」「什么？」Katto下意识地伸手靠在Pinkray面颊上，Pinkray则是很乖巧地回蹭了他。Katto感觉到掌心下有着图腾的位置在微微发烫。「美丽的生物睁开了他的眼睛，恭顺地说……」Pinkray小声默背。

他的人鱼慢慢睁开了眼睛。于是他又看见了那一双金瞳。

「……主人，你拥有我了。」

【正文•终】

平时写文我都是想好开头结尾关键事件以后想不出来怎么加中间的部分，唯独这一次是真的不知道该如何结尾……之后会发几个番外篇，车什么的也会在番外里面。谢谢大家一路看下来这篇文，希望这个结尾不会太让人不满意(>_<)


End file.
